Obssession
by Felipe Riddle
Summary: O que fazer quando uma obsessão toma conta de si, de seus pensamentos e suas ações, principalmente quando essa obsessão esta voltada a seu rival e tudo o que você considera certo se torna errado. Slash Harry&Tom com possiveis Mpregs
1. Chuva, Medo

**Titulo"**Obssession"

**Shipper: **Harry/Tom Harry? Tom?

**Autor:** Felipe Potter

**Betas:** Max (Marcella) e Natty ( Mione Seixas)

**Revisão:** Lori

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Spoilers**: 1 ao 4 livro

**Gênero:** Drama/Angustia

**Contato:** giusepepotter (arroba) hotmail . com ou então no fórum slash(link no meu profile)( é bem mais fácil me achar).

Eu ofereço essa fic pra Dinha Inna, primeiro porque ela foi meu alicerce nisso tudo, foi ela quem me deu a minha primeira fic Harry/Tom pra eu ler, Luceros Negros ( a melhor fic H/T que já li, que me faz chorar cada vez que eu a releio) é minha homenagem pra ela.

Espero que ela goste p.

Também tenho que agradecer a Natty (Hermione Seixas) (que me ageunta todos os dias... e tc...) Sisi (que leu mesmo sem gostar de ler) a Lori (que leu sem gostar do shipper) A Max ( Marcella minha manda do core)...

E a tantas outras pessoas que permitiram isso.

**Avisos Gerais:** Está fic tem conteúdo Slash (ou seja, relação Homem x Homem), e também, Chan(adulto/menor) Sexo não consentido ,Violência explicita, (talvez) Mpreg(gravidez masculina) Tortura e etc...

Achou os avisos nojentos? Pois então pare por aqui, pois se eu receber comentários do tipo (não tem nada há ver) ou ( eles não combinam) vocês estarão sendo infantis ou algo semelhante,pois eu deixei muito bem explicado. E não queiram receber as respostas super delicadas da Lori.

PS: Não sou do tipo de pessoa que gosta de finais felizes, então não espere muito por um final feliz.

**Aviso:** Se eu não me engano essa fic é a primeira com o shipper centrado em Harry Potter e Tom Ridlle, então eu peço a vocês que, por favor, não me venham dizer que o casal não tem nada a ver, já li muitas fics em espanhol e gostei do casal, por isso eu resolvi escrever uma e mostrar o shipper pra vocês.

**Harry Potter **e seus** personagens **são propriedade de** J.K. Rowling e Warner Broz**

**Resumo: **O que fazer quando uma obsessão toma conta de si, de seus pensamentos e suas ações, principalmente quando essa obsessão esta voltada a seu rival e tudo o que você considera certo se torna errado.

* * *

Sozinho? Do que adianta estar acompanhado, se no fundo você sente uma solidão; uma solidão tão profunda que chega a lhe doer a alma.

Medo; aquela sensação de inquietude, que não lhe deixa raciocinar quando o perigo é eminente, é aquele sentimento que lhe sufoca, lhe apavora e lhe faz sentir frio mesmo cercado de calor.

Luxuria emana de seu corpo como um vulcão em chamas, nublando seus pensamentos, levando-o a abandonar seus princípios.

Trazendo a tona os desejos mais sórdidos de sua alma, sua existência.

Cobiça, o desejo incontrolável de uma alma desesperada por algo que lhe punha louco e aos poucos surge a luz revelando uma obsessão tão profunda e sensual.

* * *

A chuva caia incessante, nuvens negras formavam macabros desenhos no céu, e raios rompendo-o de um canto a outro.

Corria em demasia, sem rumo, em meio a escuridão, a forte dor em suas feridas, e a chuva fustigando seu corpo desprotegido, seus olhos verdes destacando-se nas trevas, os filetes de sangue lhe ofuscando a visão.

A brisa forte, desgrenhando seus cabelos azeviches, cobrindo-lhe sua lendária cicatriz em forma de raio, a pele branca como a neve contrastando com os lábios carmim, em conjunto com suas gemas verdes esmeraldas, o corpo magricela com uma estatura baixa.

Os pés descalços tocando o solo frio, os lábios inchados, sua respiração ofegante.

O flash de tudo o que acontecera naquela amaldiçoada noite, envolvendo seus pensamentos.

Continuou sua busca por algum lugar inexistente, uma proteção que não viria, um abraço cálido, que o reconforta-se, espreitou os olhos pela escuridão em busca de um abrigo,mas só encontrava as brumas em sua frente.

Seus músculos doíam absurdamente, escorregou e caiu apoiando-se em seus cotovelos que se ralaram com o atrito com o asfalto daquela rua.

Parou para respirar um momento tentando juntar forças para se levantar e continuar sua caminhada sem rumo, lutando para que as lembranças não tomassem conta de sua mente, mas caiu no chão rendido.

**Flash Back**

Subiu as escadas em direção ao banheiro, sua Tia tinha ordenado que tomasse banho e depois ficasse em seu quarto sem sair de lá enquanto voltassem, entrou no box e ligou o chuveiro deixando a água cair esperando uns segundos para entrar.

A água deslizada por seu corpo em movimentos sinuosos, sacou um pouco shampoo e massageou os cabelos de ébano, parando nas têmporas dando leves toques para que o estresse que passava naquela casa o deixa-se pelo menos por um instante, esfregou o corpo lentamente, enquanto a água lhe massageava cada canto de seu corpo, aproveitou cada minuto de seu prazeroso banho, pois não era sempre que seus tios saiam e o deixavam sem trancá-lo em seu quarto.

Secou o corpo após sair do banho e caminhou em direção a seu quarto, seguiria as ordens da tia, estava farto de ouvir reclamações.

Entrou em seu quarto vestiu uma larga calça de sarja negra e uma camisa branca secou lentamente os cabelos.

Depois desceu e seguiu para a cozinha, queria beber um copo de água antes de ir pra cama tentar dormir, já que morfeu estava impondo dificuldades para aceitá-lo em seu mundo de sonhos, depositou seu copo na pia, nesse momento sentiu alguém sujeitá-lo com força pela cintura, a quente respiração de alguém em seu pescoço desprotegido, tentou lutar contra quem quer que fosse, quando se deu conta já estava sendo arrastado bruscamente escada acima, sendo prensado na parede mais próxima, conseguiu ver o rosto de seu captor, e o nojo que sentia lhe causava náuseas.

Respirava com força ainda estava sendo prensado contra a parede, as mãos gordas e roliças o prendiam com força, deixando chances de escape, se cérebro ainda não conseguia processar os fatos corretamente, estava longe de sua compreensão entender aquelas atitudes de seu tio.

Sentia aquela boca imunda roçando a pele de seu pescoço, tentou se libertar, mas não conseguiu mover-se um só milímetro.

O homem continuou sua exploração pelo corpo do adolescente, suas mãos roliças passeavam embaixo de sua camisa marcando-o.

Harry tentou gritar, mas o outro colocou a mão sobre sua boca, quase o impendido de respirar.

-Está noite você ira pagar por todo esses malditos anos que me atormentou - vociferou em seu ouvido.

Foi arrastado com violência para o quarto de casal, e nesse momento entrou em pânico, e pequenas lagrimas de ódio e nojo, começaram a brotar de seus preciosos olhos esmeraldas.

Ao entrar no quarto foi jogado com força contra a parede próxima, batendo sua cabeça, onde um corte se formou, emanando seu rubro sangue.

Sua cabeça latejava com uma força estrondosa, sentia o sangue escorrendo por seu olho, reuniu forças para levantar-se, mas o homem o pegou com força e o levou em frente ao espelho, se posicionou atrás do garoto prendendo-o com a mão sobre a cintura dele a outra segurava firmemente seu belo rosto, forçando-o a olhar-se submisso no espelho.

- Veja moleque olhe pra sua boca, vermelha e suculenta, vamos ver o que acha disso – capturou os lábios do menor com violência.

Harry gemeu com dor, tentando de todas as maneiras libertar-se dos braços do tio.

Por um segundo suas miradas se conectaram e pode ver nos olhos daquele homem, luxuria, desejo, como uma mortalha sedenta por um cadáver.

Seu maldito, desgraçado, me solte – gritou com nojo, debatendo-se o Maximo que pode.

Depois de muito tentar conseguiu se soltar, e começou a se afastar do homem, mas este veio e o pegou pelos pulsos apertando-o com tanta brutalidade que sentiu um deles se partindo e o gritou de dor se sufocando em sua garganta.

Seu imundo, não me toca, filho de uma – não completou a frase, pois o homem lhe esbofeteou com força, abrindo-lhe um pequeno corte na boca, onde o sangue fluía escorrendo pelos cantos dos lábios, como se fosse um vampiro que acaba de atacar sua presa, o levou até a cama com violência, sugando a pela maculada de seu pescoço, e marcando-o; sentiu os lábios asquerosos e úmidos sobre sua boca, mordendo-a e devorando-a, arrancando mais filetes de sangue dela, a saliva imunda lhe invadindo a boca misturando-se com seu sangue.

Podia sentir a respiração de eu tio ofegante, devido a sua excitação, a ereção evidente do homem roçava seu corpo, e o sujeitava com firmeza marcando de vermelho sua alva pele, enquanto as lagrimas banhavam seu rosto, deixando uma linha tênue pelo caminho.

Chegou à hora Potter - sussurrou sinistramente em seu ouvido jogando-o sobre a cama, o homem se colocou sobre ele, com um olhar luxurioso.

Harry lutou quando ele começou a rasgar sua camisa, e com muita perversão desceu sua língua sobre a pele de seu peito fazendo movimentos sinuosos, um asco tremendo começou a lhe invadir, sentia-se sujo, gritou tentando impedir a exploração, mas o outro não parava divertia-se com seus gritos.

Não iria se entregar tão facilmente, seus olhos percorreram o quarto a procura de algum modo de fugir daquele pesadelo, e com um subto assomo de energia empurrou-o, e saiu em direção a porta com demasiada rapidez , aproximando-se da escada com seu tio em seu encalço,estava chegando nos degraus, quando sentiu uma vertigem e perdeu o equilíbrio rolando escada abaixo.

Encontrava-se caído ao pé da escada, doía-lhe a todo seu corpo a cabeça principalmente, parecia que tinha sido triturado e partido em milhares de pedacinhos, prendeu a respiração, quando ouviu os passos na escada e pode ver que seu tio a descia com um sorriso de triunfo – Realmente achou que ia escapar de mim, moleque insolente?- indagou triunfante.

Harry estremeceu aos pés do homem, esse lhe deu um chute na boca do estomago que o fez retorcer-se de dor, cuspiu o sangue que escorria de seus lábios no chão, apoiou as mãos nos chão pra levantar-se e alçou um pouco o corpo, caiu novamente quando o outro aproximou-se retirando o cinto que usava, sentiu as mãos dele sobre seu pescoço apertando com uma tremenda força, o faltando-lhe o ar e o sangue correndo por suas veias com demasia rapidez, seus pulmões inchavam em busca de ar, e sua consciência ia se perdendo pouco a pouco.

Agarrou com suas pequenas mãos as dele, numa tentativa torpe de salvar-se, seu tio ria com escárnio, seus olhos mostravam uma grande satisfação de ter o sobrinho ali quase em sua graça total, fechou os olhos já não sentia muito bem seu corpo, tudo formigava, quando uma fivelada o acertou, arrancando um gemido de seus lábios, e depois da primeira vieram outras, quando se deu por satisfeito Valter pegou o corpo quase inerte e o levantou, encostando-o sobre a parede.

Harry abriu os olhos pesadamente, olhando-o com puro asco, não agüentava mais lutar, a exploração em seu corpo passou a um nível violento, insuportável, queria morrer, queria que o chão se abrisse e o consumisse .

Regurgitou o liquido da bílis, o asco que sentia lhe tinha provocado náuseas, e a fúria tomou conta de todos seus sentidos naquele momento e algo estranho aconteceu, sentiu uma força emanar de seu corpo e jogar seu tio com força contra a parede próxima e o viu cair arquejante no chão.

Aproveitou esse pequeno momento e correu para porta de saída.

**Fim do Flash Back**

A tempestade aumentou sua intensidade e seu corpo caído sobre o asfalto rendido.

Ora, ora, ora, quem temos aqui – ouviu uma voz fria, em meio às brumas.

Tentou inutilmente levantar-se, mas não tinha como se defender de quem fosse, mas sentiu um arrepio desde sua espinha até sua nunca quando reconheceu a quem pertencia a voz,deixando-o aturdido.

**TBC**

* * *

**N/B:** A fic está maravilhosa, a narração perfeita e o clima feito!Em pensar que isso é só o inicio... Pessoas aconselho a preparar o coração, por que ele é cruel, angst!E ele é o meu marido fofo!Apesar de seu complexo de que Harry tem sempre que sofrer e ser submisso, eu o amo!Eu aconselho a ler, essa fic é realmente maravilhosa e o Lipe é realmente perfeito como escritor!E me deixa muito curiosa!Eu te amo Lipe e amos suas fics. Beijos de sua marida que te ama muito!

**N/A : Bom pessoal espero que vocês gostem deste capitulo, espero que a escrita não esteja muito ruin. **

**Espero com o tempo os capítulos ficarem maiores.**

**Aguardo a review com a opinião de vocês, se eu devo ou não continuar a postar a fic. Se vocês gostaram do casal e etc...Enfim o que vcs estão achando XD**

**Próximo capitulo:**

Harry sentiu a cicatriz queimar, como se um ferro em brasas estivesse sobre ele, fechou os olhos pela dor e os reabriu quando ouviu novamente a voz.


	2. Capturado

**Titulo"**Obssession"

**Shipper: **Harry/Tom Harry? Tom?

**Autor:** Felipe Potter

**Beta:** Max (Marcella) Natty ( Mione Seixas)

**Revisão:** Lori

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Spoilers**: 1 ao 4 livro

**Gênero:** Drama/Angustia

**Avisos Gerais:** Está fic tem conteúdo Slash (ou seja, relação Homem x Homem), e também, Chan (adulto/menor) Sexo não consentido, Violência explicita, (talvez) Mpreg (gravidez masculina) Tortura e etc...

Achou os avisos nojentos? Pois então pare por aqui, pois se eu receber comentários do tipo (não tem nada há ver) ou (eles não combinam) vocês estarão sendo infantis, pois eu deixei muito bem explicado. E não queiram receber as respostas super delicadas da Lori.

Não sou do tipo de pessoa que gosta de finais felizes, então não espere muito por um final feliz.

**Harry Potter **e seus** personagens **são propriedade de** J.K. Rowling e Warner Broz**

**

* * *

**

Harry sentiu a cicatriz queimar, como se um ferro em brasas estivesse sobre ele, fechou os olhos pela dor e os reabriu quando ouviu novamente a voz.

Lumus – disse Voldemort e um raio de luz iluminou um pedaço do lugar, revelando suas feições.

Um homem de aproximadamente uns 30 anos, de negros cabelos que se confundia com céu daquela noite e olhos vermelhos como brilhantes rubis, em jogo com seu porte atlético, sua pele era pálida, quase que translúcida dando-lhe ares de mistério.

Harry ficou em silencio, o que acontecera com aquele Voldemort que há poucas semanas tinha lutado, esse era uma versão mais velha daquele que virá no segundo ano, agora que ele o tinha encontrado, logo iria ao encontro com de seus pais, não viveria mais naquele inferno - pensou soltando um gemido de dor por conta dos machucados.

- Vamos Potter, seja homem, levante para morte - deu um sorriso amarelo, revelando seus dentes brancos e alinhados.

Não podia deixá-lo brincar assim, se iria morrer, seria com muita honra assim como seus pais, levantou-se do chão devagar, tentando estabilizar a dor, para pelo menos encará-lo de frente, suas miradas se conectaram por um momento, e Harry não conseguiu identificar o que aquele olhar lhe passava, era algo indecifrável.

Não pense que será tão fácil – falou, tentando parecer forte.

- Basta Potter, não me venha com sua insolência, você está sem varinha, não tem para onde correr - riu abertamente, segurando a varinha de forma ameaçadoramente com a chuva fustigando ambos os corpos.

-Vamos acabar com isso logo Voldemort.

-Você realmente acha que lhe darei o prazer da morte – caçou, aproximando-se e apontando-lhe a varinha.

- Desmaius – pronunciou e Potter caiu inconsciente em seus braços.

Não sabia o porquê naquela noite, resolvera ir atrás do menino, mas ao sentir a oscilação de seu poder e o descontrole emocional, percebeu que ele estava desprovido de proteção, e resolveu ir ao seu encontro, agora pra que, não conseguira saber.

Mas algo mudara desde daquela fuga dele, na noite em que retornara ao poder retirou do bolso um relógio de prata, cravejados de rubi em forma de serpentes.

E o solavanco juntamente com o puxão no umbigo, típico de uma chave de portal que os levou a sala de sua Mansão. A Nova Mansão Riddle.

Tom entrou na sala ricamente decorada, depositou o corpo tremulo do jovem sobre um divã verde escuro, e sentou-se em sua escrivaninha.

Olhou a Harry e pode perceber que se encontrava tremulo, avistou os machucados na região do torso, sacou sua varinha de dentro das vestes, e com um menear secou suas roupas.

Enervate – Apontou a varinha ao outro, observou a ele acordar, equiparava-se a um felino arisco.

Harry abriu os olhos vagarosamente, sua respiração era entrecortada, os olhos ainda fora de foco, e a cicatriz em brasas, ficou deitado por um momento, lembrando-se de tudo que acontecera naquele meio tempo.

Então se levantou de um salto, ainda que todo seu corpo se encontrasse dolorido, mas uma vertigem lhe impediu de pôr-se de pé, voltou a sentar-se no divã vermelho, e com levou uma mão a testa e esfregou a cicatriz com força, esquecendo-se completamente que era observado por seu nêmesis.

-Resolveste dar o ar da sua graça Potter – caçoou Tom com sarcasmo evidente na voz.

Harry levantou o olhar e encarou o homem ali em sua frente, sua cicatriz ardeu estranhamente, quando suas miradas se conectaram.

-Porque não me matou? – Indagou Harry, parecendo mais cansado que antes.

-Não tenho que lhe dar satisfações do que eu faço agora você está sob meu poder, e me deve respeito - gritou o Dark Lord.

Harry não intimidou-se, levantou-se molesto – Eu não estou sob seu poder prefiro a morte a isso.

Pois se é a morte que você quer, terá de implorar de joelhos – riu abertamente - e sua morte será lenta e muito mais muito dolorosa - a gargalhada ressoou no ambiente.

Tom se aproximou e o chacoalhou com força, eu não posso matá-lo, tenho muitos planos pra você, será o símbolo da queda daquele velho caduco e por conseqüência o da minha grande vitória.

Eu nunca ficarei ao seu lado, você me dá asco – cuspiu na direção dele e quase o acertou.

Você pagará por isso, ninguém lhe ensinou modos - com um menear de varinha, dois comensais adentraram a sala.

Leve-o as masmorras – ordenou friamente – Você ira se arrepender de ter-me desafiado moleque.

Harry se viu arrastado, foi levado daquele ambiente cálido, para um frio e úmido, ao chegar na masmorra, foi jogado com força contra o chão, e o cheiro fétido do lugar invadiu seus sentidos, foi largado em meio à escuridão e a única coisa que se conseguia ouvir era o barulho da tempestade fustigando o lugar com os raios rompendo o céu de um canto a outro.

Passou ali não soube quanto tempo encolhido abraçado em suas próprias pernas tentando apartar um frio descomunal que vinha invadindo-lhe gelando-lhe até os ossos, sentia-se como um animal enjaulado, sobre sua pele ainda se encontrava o cheiro e em seus lábios o gosto de seu odiado tio, sua cicatriz queimava cada vez mais, o corpo lhe doía demasiadamente.

Ouviu a porta ser aberta com um estrondo e o Dark Lord entrar por ela com seu ar imponente, os olhos rubros brilhando no escuro, um brilho sádico que lhe eriçou os pelos da nuca, respirou com força, viu o homem acercar-se com rapidez e logo atrás dele vinham dois comensais.

Vire-o de costas – ordenou seco aos dois comensais ali presente.

Dois pares de mão o sujeitavam com força contra a parede gelada, enquanto grilhões eram colocados sobre seus fracos pulsos, já machucados.

Não o machuquem isso eu mesmo quero fazer – disse sacudindo a varinha com um leve menear, transformando-a em um chicote e com esse avançou contra o menino de ouro.

Você tem uma chance Potter, uma única chance, peça clemência e pensarei se irei dá-la.

Harry permaneceu em silencio não iria pedir clemência ou nada do tipo para aquele assassino, não se importava mais à morte seria o caminho mais fácil.

Pois então não me resta alternativa a não ser açoitá-lo – disse diante do silencio do menor.

Tom acertou o chicote diretamente nas costa de Harry, e prontamente viu o sangue fluir descendo pelas costas nuas, continuou chicoteando e cada vez empregando mais força em suas investidas contra as costas do outro.

Queria ouvir um arquejo de dor, mas não saia da boca do menino.

Harry sentia o chicote perfurando cada vez mais fundo em sua pele, cada corte que se abria, em sua mente vinha uma lembrança era como se voltasse ao passado e estivesse vivendo tudo novamente só que de uma forma muito pior, mordia os lábios com força, não iria dar o gosto de gritar para que ele ouvisse o gosto de seu sangue descendo por suas entranhas e escorrendo pelo canto da boca.

Ouvia longe a risada dos dois comensais, não tinha mais forças, não sentia seu corpo, tudo formigava, sua cabeça girava com uma incrível velocidade até que não conseguiu mais enxergar nada e perdeu os sentidos.

Tom viu o corpo do garoto pender inerte nos grilhões, mas mesmo assim não parou de chicoteá-lo, ainda não estava saciado e o maldito moleque não tinha soltado sequer um gemido de dor, desafiando-o até ficar inconsciente.

Bufou com raiva, nunca ninguém o tinha desafiado daquela maneira, tinha lhe açoitado com toda força, mas ele não mostrou em nenhum momento dor, nem uma lagrimam.

Uma pessoa em meio ao breu da masmorra observava a cena com um sorriso de satisfação, seus olhos azuis brilhavam.

Saiu enfadado das masmorras e durante aqueles três dias que se passaram depois do açoitamento do garoto seus pensamentos estiveram todos voltados para ele, no terceiro dia seguiu em direção as masmorras, queria ver como andava o moço malcriado.

Adentrou a masmorra fétida e foi de encontro ao que tanto almejava ver, encontrou-o ainda inconsciente do mesmo jeito que o deixara parecia praticamente morto.

Fez sinal para que os dois comensais que entravam na masmorra o tira-se dali observou-os retirar o corpo inerte dos grilhões.

-Leve-o para o quarto de hospedes - ordenou secamente.

Tom seguiu os dois comensais, quando ambos depositaram o corpo sobre a cama de dossel.

-Enervate – pronunciou apontando a varinha para o corpo inconsciente.

Harry começou a ficar consciente pouco a pouco, sua cabeça doía muito, não sentia quase corpo e os olhos pesavam mais do que o normal.

Tentou mexer o corpo mais os músculos não lhe respondiam, abriu a boca em busca de ar e com muita dificuldade conseguiu mexer-se na cama.

Tom avistou os movimentos do menor e caminhou em sua direção com seus passos firmes e imponentes, sorriu com burla ao notar que ele se encontrava bem.

- Que bom que acordou pequeno.

Ao ouvir a voz do homem Harry gemeu com dor, virou sua cabeça devagar para encará-lo desafiando-o com olhar.

O gemido que rompeu da boca do garoto lhe soou tão sensual que não se conteve em admirar os pequenos lábios – Ainda ousa desafiar-me, mesmo depois de ter apanhado tanto, estou disposto a lhe dar minha hospitalidade Harry - disse com burla.

-Eu não quero nada que venha de você – soltou um ganido baixo – Assassino!.

-Não seja mal educado, seria uma falta de respeito você recusá-la – disse ignorando o comentário dele.

Pouco a pouco ia perdendo a consciência novamente, e tudo ficou escuro.

Tom olhou para a cama e viu a enorme quantidade de sangue que saia do corpo de Harry.

Izzy chamou – e minutos depois uma elfa domestica apareceu no quarto.

Chame-me o senhor Jonathan o mais rápido possível – disse enquanto olhava o moreno.

Agora mesmo amo – e com um estalo o elfo saiu do quarto.

Algum tempo depois, um homem de cabelos negros e olhos pretos penetrantes adentrou o quarto pela lareira e seguiu direto ao encontro do senhor tenebroso.

Olá Senhor – cumprimentou o homem fazendo uma reverencia – Quem é o paciente amo?-indagou o homem.

Ele – apontou Harry tendido sobre a cama.

O homem se apressou em atender ao Harry e depois de algum tempo deu seu diagnostico.

Ele está com febre alta, os cortes estão inflamados, e me parece que tem machucados internos muito mal curados, esse menino precisa de um longo tratamento ou ira morrer dentro de dias - disse o medi-bruxo com o semblante serio - vou deixar uma lista com as poções que ele deve tomar - caminhou até uma mesa próxima anotou em um pergaminho as poções necessárias.

Tom assentiu com a cabeça pegando o pergaminho e acompanhou o homem até lareira, tinha entendido tudo o que o medi-bruxo tinha lhe dito, ou cuidava do garoto ou ele morreria.

Chamou a Lucius e lhe entregou a lista com as poções e pediu que as trouxesse o mais rápido possível, não queria ver o menino morto não ainda.

Tom se acercou devagar, e colocou sua mão sobre a testa de Harry e verificou sua temperatura, estava alta e podia ouvir os pequenos gemidos de dor que ele soltava.Sua mão roçou de leve o emaranhado de cabelos negros e uma estranha calidez começou a percorrer por seu corpo.

Olhou sua mão direita a qual utilizava para ver a temperatura do menino e nela luzia uma pequena aliança de prata – retirou a mão dali e tentou afastar os pensamentos que aquela aliança lhe traria, ficou ali durante um tempo olhando o subir e descer o peito do jovem para depois seguir com seus afazeres.

Harry acordou três dias depois com um gosto amargo de poção em sua boca e sua cabeça parecia que pesava toneladas, seus olhos se encontravam desfocados pela falta de seus óculos, e ainda sentia o corpo muito fraco.

Levantou-se da cama e pôs-se de pé e logo uma vertigem o abateu, segurou-se na borda da cama tentando recuperar suas forças, e caminhou em direção a janela na qual entrava a luz do luar, sentou-se no beiral da janela, ainda incomodo, não sabia bem o porque se encontrava ali, quando deveria estar trancafiado em uma das masmorras.

Observou o quarto e viu uma cama de dossel, com uma escrivaninha em uma das paredes, uma lareira, juntamente com um armário tudo na cor tabaco em jogo com as cores verdes e prata que predominavam no local.

Encaminhou-se a uma pequena porta na pode ver um amplo banheiro, abriu a pequena torneira de prata em forma de serpente como todo o resto da decoração do lugar, olhou calmamente como a banheira enchia-se, com pouco cuida retirou as roupas empapadas e se jogou dentro da cálida água.

Ainda sentia o cheiro imundo de seu tio sobre sua pele, e gosto em sua boca, sentia-se extremamente sujo, indigno.

Esfregou-se com força e depois relaxou submerso na água, passou ali não soube quanto tempo permaneceu naquela posição, até o momento em que achou que estava ao menos um pouco limpo.

Saiu do banheiro enrolado em um roupão e encontrou sobre a cama uma túnica azul marinho, quase negra.

Vestiu-se se olhando no grande espelho que se encontrava ao lado da cama, a túnica ao que lhe parecia fora feita para ele mesmo, sua cicatriz ainda lhe doía, não tanto como antes.

A partir daquele momento uma enxurrada de pensamentos lhe invadiu a cabeça, o porquê de estar ali naquele quarto quando deveria estar preso em uma masmorra, o porquê o Dark Lord não o matará.

Seu olhar percorreu minuciosamente o quarto, correu em direção a porta e certificou-se que ela estava trancada, e janela parecia ter uma barreira mágica, seria muito estranho se ele lhe permitisse ficar livre ali.

Voltou para janela banhando-se com a luz da lua, permaneceu ali certo tempo e quando teve sono, pegou no armário uma camiseta regata verde escura e um short de seda negra, depois de vestir-se meteu-se entre os lençóis.

Harry acordou com os ganidos de um elfo domestico, abriu seus olhos devagar e sentou para encarar o elfo.

Senhor Potter, o Amo quer que o Sr. desça para o café da manhã- disse o elfo tremendo.

Parou por um instante para pensar no que o elfo acabava de informar-lhe e a resposta saiu rapidamente de sua boca – Não estou com fome – foi que conseguiu falar, não queria tomar café com aquele assassino.

O amo disse a Izzy que o senhor desceria de qualquer jeito para café - disse tremendo mais ainda.

Diga a ele que não vou - respondeu veemente.

O elfo começou a estremecer violentamente soltando vários soluços - o amo vai me castigar – gordas lágrimas saiam dos olhos do elfo.

Harry olhou desesperado quando Izzy se encaminhou em direção a parede e começou a bater cabeça nela.

-Izzy Mal... Izzy... mal – repetia sem parar.

-Ta bom, tudo bem, eu descerei para o café, se você parar de se machucar - disse tentando contornar a situação.

Levantou-se da cama foi ao banheiro tomou um banho rápido e pegou no armário a primeira túnica que viu pela frente e com uma raiva enorme crescendo dentro de si.

Harry foi levado por dois comensais a um amplo salão com grandes janelas e todas decoradas com serpentes e tudo na cor prata e verde, o senhor tenebroso tomava café sentado na ponta da mesa lendo pacificamente um exemplar do Profeta Diário.

Caminhou o mais silenciosamente possível, não queria chamar a atenção do outro, sentou-se no extremo da mesa o mais longe possível dele.

-Quem bom que desceu para o café pequeno, enfim acatou minhas ordens - disse apartando o jornal de sua vista.

Tinha uma torrada na boca, tentou ignorar o homem a sua frente, mas este sustentava uma mirada decidida e um sorriso triunfante nos lábios, evitou ficar observando os lábios dele.

-Não se engane Voldemort, eu não estou acatando suas ordens – disse com burla quando terminou de comer a torrada.

O sorriso em seu rosto desapareceu, precisava arrumar um jeito de domar aquele menino de qualquer jeito – Você não deveria desafiar-me desse modo pequeno, apesar dessa aparência eu ainda sou o Lord Voldmort – falou com veemência.

Lucius entrou no salão e caminhou em direção ao senhor escuro, lhe disse algo e saiu logo em seguida Voldemort fez o mesmo caminho, deixando-lhe sozinho.

* * *

**N/A: Bom pessoal ta ai o segundo capitulo, espero que vocês gostem e espero a opinião de vocês.**

**Agradeço a todos que lêem a fic . Obrigado mesmo.**

**Hermione Seixas : **XD minha marida amada, vc sabe que eu te amo e agradeço por ler a fic p.

**Gabi Potter-Malfoy: **Bom está ai o segundo capitulo, e agradeço por ter comentado .

**Paty Black: **Eu tbm já li muitas fics, ( na verdade é minha nova obsessão ) já li muitas acho que todas rsrs, está aqui o novo capitulo, e espero que você goste.

**Drika : **Obrigada por comentar , e eles tbm me deixam pirados rsrs , vou procurar atualizar o mais rápido que eu puder.

**Mariana: **A minha filhota XD, obrigada por comentar viu

**Nefichan: **Muito obrigada por comentar, eu acho que vai ter mpreg sim e pode comentar em espanhol que eu entendo sim . Gracias.

**Inna Puchkin Ievitich: **Dinha Inna morre to contigo em tudo que tu escreveu rsrs XD amo-te **"pain and pleasure"** vou pensar muito nisso rsrs

**Nina Black Lupin: **Bom, eu tbm achei nojento quando escrevi, nem acreditei , pode deixar que eu vou postar o mais rápido que eu puder rs, só se eu tiver com bloqueio.

**Sofia Weasley e Lara Black: **Olha eu não sei se alguém tem a fic em espanhol, pq eu tenho ela imprimida, ( presente da minha madrinha) essa fic foi tirada do ar. ( então eu não sei se alguém tem ela;;;) E obrigada por comentar

**N.B:** Minha primeira nota de beta!E eu odiei minha betagem! hauhauhauhauhaua!Bem Lipe ,essa fic é maravilhosa e eu AMO! Sei que vc tem sérios problemas e gosta de td depre,mas maneira como Harry tadinho, já basta ter bjado a Gina!Bjinho da sua marida que te ama mto!


	3. Descobertas

**Titulo"**Obssession"

**Shipper: **Harry/Tom Harry? Tom?

**Autor:** Felipe Potter

**Betas:** Natty ( Mione Seixas)

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Harry Potter **e seus** personagens **são propriedade de** J.K. Rowling e Warner Broz.**

**

* * *

**

Harry voltou ao quarto que Voldemort lhe tinha reservado e quando fez o caminho de volta, memorizou tudo por onde passava, afinal poderia tentar uma possível fuga.

Entrou no quarto e largou-se pesadamente sobre a cama, ainda era cedo.

Precisava arrumar um jeito de sair dali, tinha que montar um plano e ir embora o mais rápido possível, ainda que o corpo lhe doesse levemente.

A única coisa que restava era tomar a brisa da manhã e olhar o jardim.

Uma lagrima silenciosa deslizou por seu rosto, mordeu o lábio inferior sufocando um soluço de angustia, fechou os olhos por um momento perdendo-se na escuridão.

Ainda sentia-se sujo, parecia que por mais banho que tomasse o cheiro de seu tio não saia de seu corpo, aqueles pensamentos o fizeram abraçar as próprias pernas com força em busca de um alento, lembrou-se de seu padrinho, será que estaria à procura dele? Sabia que tinha sido imprudente, mas não podia ficar ali com aquele monstro tentando tocá-lo de maneira vil, e não lhe restou alternativa a não ser fugir daquele ser desprezível.

Queria o abraço de seu padrinho, tinha medo do que o futuro lhe reservava, ainda mais nas mãos de Voldemort, não passaria para o lado escuro, não permitiria que isso acontecesse, não trairia aos seus amigos, seus pais, seu padrinho.

Retirou um cordão prateado do pescoço, nele se encontrava um relicário que o padrinho havia lhe dado uns meses atrás, um sorriso entristecido formou-se em seus lábios ao ver a foto dos pais lhe acenando alegremente.

Tocou suavemente a foto deles – "Porque eu não me juntei a vocês aquela noite, tudo teria sido muito mais fácil, não teria dor, nem sofrimento muito menos angustia".

As lagrimas desciam copiosamente por seu rosto, uma sensação ruim tomando conta de seu coração, se juntava com a dor incessante de sua cicatriz.

O dia continuava normal, à única coisa que lhe agradava era se perder em seus pensamentos, enquanto olhava a imensidão dos jardins.

Passou a manhã sentando na janela, tomando uma brisa que tocava levemente seu rosto, e no horário do almoço escutou um pequeno estalo na habitação que o fez despertar de seus pensamentos mais profundos.

-Izzy trouxe seu almoço senhor – posou sobre a cama uma mesinha com uma bandeja de prata repleta de comidas.

E com um novo estalo o elfo saiu do quarto.

Harry pegou apenas uma maçã e a comeu, não sentia fome, um vazio que insistindindo em ficar em seu peito.

Deitou em sua cama e acabou dormindo não soube quanto tempo, acordou e a noite já invadia o quarto, no exato minuto escutou uma batida na porta e por ela dois comensais entraram.

-O Amo ordenou que você descesse para o jantar - disso o homem por baixo da mascara branca.

Harry levantou-se e saiu com os dois comensais que o esperavam na porta, o deixaram no salão em que esteve pela manhã, caminhou para janela ao ver o salão vazio, ficou imóvel olhando algum ponto ao longe.

Tom acercava-se do salão e sentiu a presença do garoto no ambiente e um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

Foi em direção a janela onde se encontrava Harry, pode perceber que ele prestava atendimento ao jardim.

Agrada-lhe o jardim?- indagou tocando-o no ombro.

Assustou-se com a proximidade do homem, mas permaneceu em silencio, ignorando-o.

Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta e quero uma resposta Harry – o sujeitou com firmeza pelos pulsos.

Agrada-me o jardim - disse com reproche – agora me solte, está me machucando – completou desvencilhando-se das mãos dele.

Se lhe agrada tanto assim, poderá passear por ele, ir até a biblioteca, mas é claro sempre acompanhado por um comensal – disse em tom serio.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, não acreditando muito nas palavras que acabara de ouvir.

Acho melhor jantarmos, é para isso que estamos aqui – caminhou em direção ao seu usual assento.

Foi para o extremo da mesa e sentou-se defronte ao Dark Lord, os pratos encheram-se rapidamente, permaneceu o tempo todo em silencio, comeu pouco, pois não tinha fome.

Observava como o homem bebia a taça de vinho tinto.

Do outro lado da mesa Tom deu um sorvo no vinho e olhou fundo naqueles olhos verdes, nunca os vira tão triste, sem brilho, opacos, via sofrimento e angustia neles, e algo estranho percorreu seu corpo naquele momento, ao velo tão triste sem alegria, frágil e desprotegido.

-Você deveria comer alguma coisa, você não tocou na comida.

-Não tenho fome – respondeu de forma de seca.

-Se não se alimentar vai acabar morrendo – contestou

-E o que isso lhe importa? Seria um obstáculo a menos pra você - disse friamente.

-Importa-me mais do que pensa pequeno, antes que eu esqueça de lhe avisar, amanhã teremos convidados para o jantar, então trate de comportar-se bem não quero tomar medidas drásticas com você - falou seriamente.

Tom levantou-se e saiu desejando-lhe uma boa noite.

* * *

Harry adentrou o salão, aquela noite ele se encontrava bem iluminado e uma melodia dava um ar sofisticado ao ambiente e só se deu conta de quem eram os convidados de Voldemort quando avistou Lucius e Draco Malfoy parados na outro extremo da sala com o ar aristocrático, vestindo túnicas negras ricamente decoradas com detalhes prateados, ao que lhe parecia ser de prata pura.

Soltou um suspiro de exasperação, e um nó se formou em suas entranhas.

Ora, ora, ora se não é o famoso Harry Potter – disse Lucius com um tom sarcástico vindo em sua direção.

Vejo que já encontraram meu novo convidado – Voldemort adentrou a sala interrompendo a saudação de Lucius – enquanto os dois lhe faziam uma pequena reverencia em sinal de respeito.

Harry preparava-se para responder a Lucius, mas Voldemort ordenou que sentassem a mesa para jantarem.

Caminhou em direção a seu lugar habitual, não queria participar daquele jantar e muito menos ouvir as malditas ironias de nenhum Malfoy.

Os três conversavam animadamente e ele não prestava o mínimo atendimento ao que diziam, tomou um sorvo de suco de abóbora.

Olhou em direção a porta e lá estavam os dois comensais que o acompanhavam a todo lugar, tinha planejado que na manhã seguinte iria aos jardins e passaria a tarde lendo algo na biblioteca estava entediante ficar naquela casa.

Ainda que sentisse medo e a angustia tomasse conta de seus atos, achou bom que conversassem como se ele não estivesse ali, continuou absorto em seus devaneios.

Ouviu a porta sendo fechada e então percebeu que se encontrava só com Draco Malfoy.

O que acha Potter – Malfoy levantou-se lançando-lhe um olhar frio.

-O que quer Malfoy?-

Como se sente? Sabe que logo o Lord lhe matará - disse com desdém - Se não lhe matar, vai lhe entregar a algum comensal.

-Não me importo com o que você diz Malfoy, não merece o mínimo da minha atenção - seus olhos chispando fúria.

-Pois deveria importa-se, cedo ou tarde alguém lhe matara - sorria com escárnio - tenho certeza que muitos gostariam de divertir-se a suas custas – dizia apontando o dedo ameaçando-o.

-Harry levantou-se enfadado Malfoy tinha passado dos limites – Você é realmente um insolente Malfoy.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Lucius Malfoy entrando na sala seguido por Voldemort.

-Pai ele – apontou a Harry com cara de nojo – estava insultando nossa família.

Lucius enfiou a mãos dentro das vestes e sacou a varinha apontando diretamente ao peito de Harry.

-Abaixe essa varinha Lucius, é uma ordem – Tom disse em tom de fúria com uma voz gélida.

Sentiu os pelos de sua nuca ouriçarem diante do tom de voz.

O Loiro seguiu as ordens de seu amo - Creio que já está na hora de irmos filho - falou enquanto caminhava para o lado de Draco pousando a mão em seu ombro.

Quando os dois saíram do salão, Tom acercou-se de Harry e o pegou pelos braços sujeitando-lhe com força.

Foi arrastado até seu quarto e jogado com força contra o chão.

-Eu lhe disse para se comportar bem – gritou enfadado com os olhos brilhando ameaçantes – você insiste em desafiar-me.

Estremeceu ante a mirada e um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha, seu corpo doía talvez algo estivesse se rompido, tentou levantar-se, mas uma dor aguda lhe fez arquear e soltar um guincho de dor e voltar chão.

Tom acercou-se e o retirou do chão – Isso é pouco por você ter se atrevido a desafiar-me.

O olhou com puro ódio, ainda que lhe doesse arrumou um pouco de força para cuspir-lhe na cara.

Soltou o cambaleante garoto e limpou o rosto com um simples feitiço, a ira tinha tomado conta de seus atos e com toda força que arrumou, rompeu um tapa no rosto dele, que caiu ao chão com a força de sua mão.

Sentiu o lábio romper com o atrito da mão do homem, o gosto amargo do sangue entrando em suas entranhas, e sua consciência sendo envolvida pelas brumas até que perdeu todos seus sentidos.

Saiu do quarto deixando-lhe jogado ao chão desmaiado fechou a porta com um baque seco, era evidente sua ira.

* * *

Sua respiração era entrecerrada, sua cabeça estava suavemente pousada sobre o tronco da arvore a brisa leve roçando seus cabelos. 

Harry lia o exemplar de um livro muito antigo que encontrara na biblioteca da mansão, estava tão absorto na leitura que não ligava para dor que sentia próximo as costelas, talvez alguma tivesse se rompido no dia em que brigara com Voldemort, e também nem se dera conta de que alguém lhe observava.

Tom o observava de uma das janelas da mansão, via-se terno dali, com a boca entreaberta em busca de ar, as bochechas levemente rosadas, as íris verdes brilhando encantadoramente, os lindos cabelos negros contra o vento – esperai desde quando Potter tem cabelos lindos – pensou balançando levemente a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Olhando-o daquela maneira lhe parecia tão indefeso, se perguntava se não teria sido duro demais com ele, sabia bem que Draco não dava ponto sem nó, e pela reação do próprio algo estranho tinha acontecido ali.

Lia uma parte interessante do livro, falava sobre conjuros sem varinha, mas eram extremamente difíceis, às técnicas exigiam muita concentração e disciplina, além de tudo um gasto excessivo de energia vital.

Marcou a pagina com uma folha seca que se encontrava a seu alcance.

* * *

Aquela noite depois de tomar seu banho e certificar-se de que todos dormiam, pegou o livro e começou a praticar os exercícios que o livro mandava, sua única esperança de sair dali era aprendendo a fazer feitiços sem varinha. 

E aquela duas semanas se passaram, e Harry estava começando a fazer pequenos conjuros sem as mãos, mas caia exausto na cama com a dor em sua costela e pelo fato dos conjuros gastarem muito de sua energia.

- Amo Harry – ouviu Izzy chamar a porta, estava sentando em sua cama ofegante, encostado em alguns travesseiros, levantou-se devagar apoiando-se nas paredes.

- Sim Izzy – disse quando finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta, não podia demonstrar debilidade, pois seu plano poderia ser descoberto.

- O Amo ordena que desça para jantar.

Um frio percorreu seu corpo, sentiu suas pernas tremerem, se descesse para jantar daquela forma certamente ele descobriria – Estou sem fome Izzy – foi à única resposta que conseguiu dar.

-O Amo disse que não aceitaria qualquer desculpa.

Viu os dois comensais que geralmente lhe acompanhava postarem-se atrás do elfo.

-Acho melhor irmos – disse um deles por debaixo da mascara branca soando-lhe ameaçante.

Saiu andando o mais normal que pode, seguido de perto pelos comensais e o elfo.

Adentrou ao salão, a figura imponente do Senhor Escuro encontrava-se parado em uma das janelas, admirando a paisagem talvez, achava difícil aquele homem admirar algo.

Sentia o suor escorrer frio por sua têmpora, e seu corpo quente de uma estranha forma, sua costela doía, não conseguia respirar, começava a enxergar tudo turvo e embaçado.

-Foi bom você ter descido para jantar, agora podemos começar - falou o senhor escuro.

Assentiu de leve com a cabeça, segurando firme na parede próxima.

-Potter você está bem? – ouviu alguém perguntar.

O gosto de sangue invadiu-lhe a boca, abaixou a cabeça lentamente fechando os olhos.

-Potter? –perguntou novamente, não obteve resposta alguma.

-Harry?- chamou, levantando-se e aproximando-se.

Estou bem – disse de cabeça baixa, deixando cair um fio de sangue no chão, sua visão começava a ficar escura, foi quando sentiu uns braços fortes e cálidos lhe envolver, enquanto caia na inconsciência.

Tom estranhou por ele não responder e viu quando a gota de sangue caiu de seus lábios, via como ia perdendo a consciência, e pegou-o em seus braços, rodeando fortemente sua cintura.

Pegou-o no colo e subiu em direção – Maldito grifinorio, estava mal e não tinha dito nada a ninguém – pensou enquanto depositava com cuidado o corpo sobre cama.

Tocou o seu peito, vendo que ele tinha dificuldade para respirar.

Ahhh – ouviu um gemido fraco quase inaudível.

Teria que chamar ao doutor Jonathan logo, parecia mal, e tinha dificuldade para respirar, seria por causa do castigo que tinha lhe dado há semanas, estaria mal há dias e tinha ficado em silencio?- aquelas perguntas não paravam de rodar em sua cabeça.

Pegou um pano que tinha encima do criado mudo e limpou os pequenos lábios vermelhos, estranhou o desejo de querer tocá-los, não com seus dedos, e sim com sua boca.

Pegou a varinha em seu bolso e com um menear mandou uma mensagem ao doutor, pedindo que viesse o mais rápido possível, agora lhe restava aguardar.

**TBC**

* * *

**Proximo capitulo:**Sentou-se pesadamente em sua majestosa cadeira defronte a lareira de seu amplo quarto, fechou os olhos esfregando-os lentamente coma ponta dos dedos, pensando em seus planos e em todas as reuniões que teria pela frente. 

**N/A: **Bom pessoal o terceiro capitulo, desculpe a demora pra postar, prometo que o próximo eu irei postar mais rápido .

Estou finalizando o capitulo, e ele vai ficar grande .

Desculpem se tiver algum erro.

**Hermione Seixas: **Amore brigadinha XD, vc sempre me ajuda muito com tudo XD, e vc sabe bem o que, te amo.

**Aledinha:** Eu espero continuar mantendo o nível, e quanto aos capítulos curtos eles terminam neste aqui, o próximo eu prometo que vai ser maior XD. Muito obrigada por comentar e espero que você continue gostando.

**Drika: **Ah eu não acho ele tão mal assim rsrsrs. Obrigada por você comentar XD. Espero que goste deste capitulo.

**Nina Black Lupin: **XD se depender de mim ele vai continuar sofrendo, e sofrendo muito mais p. È isso é realmente verdade, ele está muito bonzinho, mas não seria pq ele esta descobrindo sentimentos rsrs?

XD

**Gabi Potter-Malfoy: **Obrigado, espero que esse tbm esteja bom, vou tentar melhorar .

E quanto ao capitulo o próximo esta quase pronto, ele está grande rsrsrs pelo menos eu acho. Obrigada por comentar.

**Cecília: Oie, muito obrigado por comentar mesmo, você não sabe o quanto mais eu fiquei inspirado ao ler seu comentário, eu acho que não sou tudo isso ( e que tenho muito o que melhorar) eu lhe agradeço muito.**

**E quanto ao shipper, é o que eu mais gosto rsrs. Obrigado espero que você continue acompanhando e que a historia faça jus ao seu comentário.**

**Nini: **E ai NINI valew por comentar XD.

**Agradeço a todos que leram e especialmente a todos que comentaram .**

**Beijos e até mais**


	4. O despertar do desejo

**Titulo"**Obssession"

**Capitulo:** O despertar do desejo

**Shipper: **Harry/Tom Harry? Tom?

**Autor:** Felipe Potter

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Harry Potter **e seus** personagens **são propriedade de** J.K. Rowling e Warner Broz.**

**N/A: **Pessoal ai está o capitulo, não está tão grande mas está maior do que os anteriores. Desculpe pela demora em postar XD.

E agradeço os reviews .

Dialogos em Parsel estão em _italico_

* * *

A escuridão invadia o quarto, só se ouvia a respiração de ambos, a de Harry muito fraca, quase inaudível, a de Tom compassada.

Aguardava a chegada de Jonathan, o menino parecia piorar a cada minuto, não podia se dar ao luxo de perdê-lo não agora, logo seria senhor de tudo e Harry seria seu troféu, a marca de seu triunfo.

Escutou uma batida leve na porta, levantou-se e avistou o medico ao abrir.

O homem de olhos e cabelos pretos adentrou ao quarto com sua maleta negra em uma das mãos.

- Boa noite meu senhor – fez uma habitual reverencia ao Lord – Recebi seu chamado, Mi Lord – deu um meio sorriso ao olhar o paciente.

Aproximou-se do corpo do jovem e constatou que se encontrava em um estado grave.

Pousou sua maleta sobre o criado mudo, dela retirou um termômetro que foi introduzido com cuidado dentro da boca do menor.

Tom olhava tudo com muita atenção sabia da competência de Jonathan, mas não gostara nem um pouco do meio sorriso que ele deixara escapar quando vira a Harry.

Retirou o termômetro da boca de Harry – Está com 40 graus de febre senhor – informou com o semblante apreensivo.

Sacou a varinha de dentro das vestes e murmurou um feitiço e da ponta dela emitiu uma luz branca que percorreu o corpo de Harry varias vezes, de tempos em tempos brilhava vermelha, indicando os pontos danados, tudo era anotado em um pergaminho amarelado que saia varinha do medi-bruxo.

Perguntava-se como o pequeno agüentara tanto tempo omitindo tais informações, algo no fundo do que considerava coração lhe dizia que era o culpado de tudo.

O caso é grave – de repente falou o homem interrompendo seus pensamentos mais profundos.

Dirigiu sua mirada carmim ao corpo tendido sobre a cama acercando-se devagar da borda.

E o que ele tem? – indagou o senhor escuro arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Tem uma costela rompida, anemia por falta de alimentação, tem varias lesões mal-curadas espalhadas pelo corpo todo, o sangue entrou em um de seus pulmões – completou o medi-bruxo com um pesar fora do comum.

- Talvez seja melhor eu levá-lo para um lugar mais adequado as suas necessidades - disse sugestivo, sem tirar os olhos do corpo do jovem.

- Não – burlou-se o dark lord energicamente, franzindo o cenho – Aqui ele terá todo o tratamento que necessitar – completou dirigindo uma mirada assassina.

- Sim, o senhor tem razão – disse o homem evitando a mirada enfadada do lord – irei aplicar-lhe um feitiço delicado, terão que ter muito cuidado para que a febre não chegue a um nível critico.

Tom assentiu movendo lentamente a cabeça, enquanto homem iniciava o estranho feitiço.

O corpo de Harry levitava uns centímetros acima da cama, uma luz verde lhe envolvia, sua respiração parecia normalizar-se e seu semblante se tornava cada vez mais etéreo, mais lívido.

Quando finalmente seu corpo tocou a cama Harry parecia que dormia placidamente.

O doutor entregou a Tom uma lista cheia de poções, com os horários e todas as recomendações que eram necessárias.

Retirou de dentro da túnica negra, um saco de moedas e deu ao homem que logo saiu dando um breve aceno, e com a cara um pouco desanimada.

Deu uma ultima olhada em Harry antes de sair do quarto fechando a porta lentamente para não fazer barulho algum.

Era obvio que sentiu-se incomodado com o medico de olho no que era seu, não queria ser roubado na surdina.

Entrou em seu quarto e encontrou Nagini enrolada sobre os lençóis negros de sua grande cama de dossel.

_- Nagini – chamou_

_- Sim Tom – respondeu a serpente abaixando a cabeça em sinal de respeito._

_- Quero que vá cuidar de Harry, e não hesite em me chamar se o estado dele mudar – ordenou com um tom serio._

Nagini assentiu sibilante, enquanto saia rastejando-se em direção do quarto do grifinorio.

Havia dado ordens a Lucius para que encontrasse as poções e depois a deixa-se no quarto, o resto ficaria a serviço de Nagini.

* * *

Sentou-se pesadamente em sua majestosa cadeira defronte a lareira de seu amplo quarto, fechou os olhos esfregando-os lentamente coma ponta dos dedos, pensando em seus planos e em todas as reuniões que teria pela frente. 

Preparava-se para ir se deitar àquela noite já se fazia três dias que Harry seguia dormindo, estava esgotado precisava de uma boa noite de sono, afinal a duas não dormia.

Seus planos estavam seguindo certos, mas precisava estar em cima de seus comensais, não poderia haver erros.

Algo lhe impedia de ir dormir, era como se uma força, uma atração magnética lhe empurra-se para ver como Harry estava, tinha dito a Nagini que poderia lhe deixar, a curiosidade foi mais forte que tudo e não resistiu em ir ver ao garoto.

Caminhou com lentas passadas rumo ao quarto do moço, abriu a porta devagar, sentiu a brisa leve tocar seu peito nu, roçando de leve seus cabelos negros, fechou a porta.

Acercou-se da cama, teve a visão do paraíso, Harry dormia serenamente, os lábios entreabertos e suas belas e torneadas pernas a mostra o corpo parcialmente enrolado nos lençóis de seda negra.

Sentiu o aroma habitual, aquele cheiro de campo, um cheiro selvagem que lhe encantava e lhe invadia sempre que se acercava a ele.

Sentou-se na borda da cama encostando sua cabeça sobre a cabeceira, com o olhar analisou minuciosamente cada detalhe daquele que um dia fora seu inimigo.

Era um anjo, um anjo muito formoso, vagarosamente seus olhos foram se fechando levando com eles a imagem daquele anjo, enquanto iam mergulhando na ansiada escuridão.

Quando menos percebeu estava deitado na cama enrolado entre os lençóis.

O vento forte entrou frio no quarto, fazendo com que eles procurassem o cálido alento do corpo um do outro.

Harry gemeu suavemente, um gemido quase inaudível, enquanto Tom inconscientemente pousou possessivamente sua mão sobre a cintura do menor.

O vento ruía fundindo-se com ambas respirações compassadas, enquanto a luz do luar banhava o corpo dos dois, brindando a linda noite estrelada, ambos sentindo a respiração quente tocar suas peles, com os corpos cada vez mais colados.

* * *

Seus olhos azuis brilhavam como a quase quatorze anos não faziam. 

Estava feliz, e aquela felicidade contagiava a todos que estavam a sua volta.

Seu coração deu salto quando a juíza proferiu seu veredicto, estava livre não precisava mais fugir, era inocente... Inocente era tudo o que queria ouvir que não era um assassino.

Levantou-se da fria cadeira e abraçou a Remo com os olhos cheios d'água, aquele abraço era tão cálido, muito diferente daquela cela fria e úmida que lhe dava calafrios só de lembrar.

O corpo tremia de emoção e sua mente só lhe dizia uma coisa, ir ver a Harry e tirar seu afilhado das garras de seus parentes trouxas.

Ainda não conseguir acreditar em sua sorte, Pedro havia sido preso e ele inocentado, o vil rato iria pra azkaban enquanto ele poderia morar com Remo e Harry, os seres que mais amava, mais do que a própria vida, a própria alma.

Uniu seus lábios ao do lobisomem segurando-o firmemente pela cintura entregando-se ao beijo, apaixonado.

Aquela noite iria ele mesmo dar noticia a Harry, procuraria Dumbledore e o faria ir com ele buscar seu afilhado, queria vê-lo pessoalmente, queria ver sua face quando recebesse a noticia.

Além de sua ansiada liberdade receberia uma boa quantia em dinheiro que somada a fortuna que herdara de sua nobre família o tornara um homem rico, muito rico.

* * *

Despertou aquela manhã ao sentir uma calma respiração contra seu peito, logo aquele cheiro de campo começava a invadir-lhe. 

Não evitou sorrir ao constatar a quem pertencia o corpo que estava encostado sob o seu.

Puxou-o um pouco mais para si, com sua mão tocou o fino tecido que cobria a cintura do moço.

Fechou os olhos viajando no turbilhão de emoções que percorria seu corpo e mente.

Acordou e aferrou-se ainda mais a fonte de calor, aquela sensação era tão boa, era como se estivesse estranhamente protegido, ao abrir os olhos sentiu a forte da luz sol ofuscar sua visão, turvando-a, quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a luz, observou com horror qual era a fonte que lhe fornecia calor.

Não soube decifrar o que sentia, se era vergonha, medo, asco tentou se libertar dos braços que o seguravam possessivamente, mas foi em vão, o homem era maior e mais forte que ele.

Tom soltou-o de seu agarre, rindo internamente de sal reação, realmente era um espécime raro.

Levantou-se o mais rapidamente que pode, sentia suas pernas fracas, correu ara o banheiro com as bochechas rosadas, encostou-se na porta escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

Encheu a banheira, não sem antes certificar-se que a porta estava bem fechada, tomou um banho rápido. Quando voltou ao quarto o Dark Lord o aguardava sentando imponentemente na cama.

Ruborizou-se diante de seu olhar, encolhendo-se dentro do roupão.

- Encontra-se bem pequeno? – indagou rompendo o silencio que os envolvia.

Abaixou a cabeça – Sim – respondeu com a voz fraca.

Levantou-se da cama e caminhou em direção ao grifinorio, decidido em certificar-se de que se encontrava realmente bem.

Retrocedeu alguns passos quando a figura imponente acercou-se dele, encostando-se na parede mais próxima.

Alçou a cabeça para encará-lo de frente, ainda que lhe custasse muito.

Sujeitou-o pelo braço fazendo uma leve pressão com a mão, acercava-se perigosamente da pequena boca, encarou os olhos verdes.

As esmeraldas contra os rubis. Para ambos parecia que o tempo havia parado, um se perdendo no profundo do olhar do outro.

Por um momento virá uma ponta de preocupação nos olhos cor de sangue, será que aquele homem conseguiria sentir algo por alguém?- indagou balançando a cabeça logo em seguida para afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Um formigamento começou a lhe incomodar, seu braço latejava, exatamente no lugar onde ele apertava, mas mesmo assim não rompera o contato visual.

- Estou bem – falou de repente abaixando a cabeça em seguida.

Tom soltou-o ao ouvir a resposta, saiu sem dizer uma palavra, deixando-o sozinho.

* * *

Dumbledore chegou à frente da porta dos Durleys a dias que não recebia uma noticia sequer de Harry, cogitava o pior, Sirius não havia sossegado queria ver o afilhado de qualquer jeito, suspeitava que os trouxas haviam feito algo a ele. 

Quando Valter abriu a porta se pôs pálido ao ver a figura de Albus Dumbledore e Sirius Black.

- Gostaríamos de falar com Harry Potter Sr. Durleys – pediu com educação.

O Homem fechou a porta mediante a pergunta, mas Sirius foi rápido segurando a porta com o pé, e soltando um rosnado alto que fez com que o homem salta-se para trás liberando a passagem para que ambos entrassem.

- Gostaríamos de falar com Harry Potter Sr. Durleys – repetiu Dumbledore com calma.

- Potter desapareceu – disse tremulo.

- Como assim desapareceu – indagou Sirius com os olhos saltando das órbitas, aproximando-se de Valter.

- Uma noite dessas quando saímos, ele desapareceu sem deixar rastros, nem suas coisas levou – abaixou a cabeça.

O diretor do colégio olhou a Remus e a Sirius preocupado, franziu o cenho antes de falar – È melhor irmos, temos que convocar uma reunião.

Ambos assentiram com o semblante serio e aparataram deixando o homem atônito.

* * *

Aquelas duas semanas foram as mais corridas de sua vida, após uma longa conversa com Nagini resolvera dar uma festa de aniversario a Harry soubera que eu ele nunca tivera uma, precisar redimir a culpa que carregava, não que admitisse isso, mas cada vez que via a ele sentia um aperto no coração. 

Preparara um baile para comemorar os 15 anos de Harry, estava tudo certo para amanhã seguinte.

Seria uma bela surpresa, pelo menos esperava que ele gostasse, abriu um pequeno sorriso ao pensar na reação do pequeno.

Observava ele da janela, estava de novo no jardim deitado embaixo de uma arvore cuja formava uma grande sombra.

Muitas coisas haviam mudado desde que acordara ao seu lado naquela cama, trazia consigo o cheiro dele, e a cada momento lembrava do calor que ele lhe proporcionava, Harry Potter estava deixando-o louco.

Tinha uma vontade louca de tomá-lo em seus braços e beijá-lo ardentemente, fazê-lo seu, tirar aquela inocência que tanto desejava.

Ria internamente cada vez que o encontrava pelos cômodos da mansão, era tão inocente, se ruborizava cada vez que se aproximava demais dele, aquilo lhe encantava, não podia mais negar que Potter era adorável.

* * *

Faltava apenas uma noite para tentar executar o plano que preparara minuciosamente, algo de estranho estava acontecendo àquela mansão, principalmente depois que um alfaiate viera tirar suas medidas, agora para exatamente o que as queriam não sabia. 

Agora ficava a maior parte do tempo trancado em seu quarto, evita encontro com o dark lord, não sabia o que tinha acontecido entre eles, mas toda vez que se encontravam se arrepiava e um calor tomava conta de seu rosto.

Algo havia mudado aquela manhã que acordara a seu lado, não conseguia mais odiá-lo, e não podia mais negar que não se sentira protegido nos braços dele, sua pele era tão cálida, se envergonhava por sentir o desejo de passar por tudo aquilo novamente.

Tentou concentrar-se em sua leitura, mas não conseguia, pois cada vez que fechava os olhos às lembranças daquela manhã se faziam patentes, tentava decifrar o que virá nos olhos vermelhos, por mais que tentasse sufocar aqueles pensamentos sempre vinham à tona.

Seu plano tinha que dar certo havia treinado muito, às vezes até a exaustão, embora ainda estivesse um pouco fraco o conjuro sem varinha saia perfeito.

O sol já se punha lentamente voltara para dentro da mansão, rogando internamente para não encontrara o senhor escuro, não queria despertar aquelas reações que andavam aparecendo quando se encontravam.

Quando adentrou o quarto tratou logo de fechar a porta e ir direto ao banheiro tomar um breve banho, quando Izzi veio lhe chamar para jantar negou, estava morrendo de fome, mas não queria encarar Voldemort.

Deitou-se enrolando-se nos lençóis de seda, caindo no sono depois de um certo tempo observando o nada e pensando no que ocorreria na manhã que logo se aproximaria.

Antes ir se deitar, uma força estranha lhe empurrou para ir ao quarto de Potter, indagava-se o porque dele não descer para o jantar, não se conteve e saiu na direção do quarto.

Abriu a porta com cuidado, a luz da lua e uma brisa leve invadiam o quarto, acercou-se devagar da cama, captando com o olhar cada detalhe do corpo do menor, ficou assim por um longo tempo, só se deu conta do que estava fazendo quando Nagini apareceu à porta e lhe chamou a atenção para o que fazia.

Saiu do quarto do mesmo jeito que entrou, em silencio e com extremo cuidado, quando deitou em sua cama e fechou os olhos, a imagem do corpo de Harry lhe encheu de calor, entregou-se aos braços de Morfeu.

**Sonho**

Sujeitou-o pelo braço fazendo uma leve pressão com a mão, acercava-se perigosamente da pequena boca, encarando os olhos verdes.

As esmeraldas contra os rubis. Para ambos parecia que o tempo havia parado, um se perdendo no profundo do olhar do outro.

Anjo estava vendo um formoso anjo, via naquelas gemas uma pureza que lhe encantava, que lhe despertava algo novo, acercou-se ainda mais dele, podia sentir sua respiração ofegante em direto contato com a sua, com cuidado pousou a mão livre na cintura do menor.

Colando-o junto a si, para iniciar um beijo vagaroso, o menor abriu os lábios dando passagem para que sua língua explorasse cada rincão da cavidade úmida.

Caminhou com ele em seus braços sem deixar de percorrer seu corpo, levando-o para a cama, deitando-o com cuidado, enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço arrancando pequenos suspiros e gemidos de sua boca.

**Fim do Sonho**

Acordou sobressaltado, com a respiração ofegante, levou sua mão aos lábios, fechando os olhos em seguida.

Voltou a deitar, mas não conseguia dormir as imagens não paravam de voltar a sua cabeça, aquela noite seria longa e muito, muito calorosa.

* * *

Aquela manhã acordou com os raios do sol tocando sua face, com uma certa lentidão abriu os olhos e espreguiçou-se, estava tão cansado que nem se dera conta de que havia acabado de completar quinze anos, levantou e olhou-se ao espelho com um pouco de resignação, estava começando a se conformar em ficar naquela casa, era o que teria que fazer se não conseguisse a proeza de escapar a noite. 

Saudades, era a palavra certa para definir o que estava sentindo, a saudade de seu padrinho era sufocante, seria o primeiro aniversario que passaria perto de seu padrinho, mas esse sonho não fora realizado, também não tinha mais esperanças que fosse realizar-se um dia.

O Dia passara rapidamente e quando menos se dera conta, o senhor escuro estava em seu quarto.

- Quero que vá se banhar, depois alguém virá lhe chamar para o jantar – disse em um tom impassível.

Acatou a ordem sem contestar queria sair de sua presença o mais rápido possível, sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao olhar no fundo de seus olhos.

Quando saiu do banho achou que já era hora de dar cabo a seu plano, mas ao dirigir sua mirada a cama viu algo que o deixou profundamente surpreso.

Uma túnica de seda em um tom verde quase negro, bordada com pedras que lhe pareciam esmeraldas, cuidadosamente acercou-se da cama e tocou com suavidade as pedras verdes, ao lado da túnica encontrava-se uma pequena nota.

_**Mandei fazer está túnica especialmente para você, foi feita sobre seu talhe, fará jogo com teus olhos.**_

_**Use-a no jantar.**_

_**T.S.R**_

Não iria usar a túnica, não queria nada viesse das mãos daquele homem.

Pegou uma túnica negra dentro do armário deixando o roupão que vestia jogado ao chão, enquanto isso ia repassando mentalmente cada detalhe de seu plano.

Não podia negar que sentia um pouco de medo, afinal se fosse pego tentando fugir, certamente o dark lord lhe mataria.

Finalmente estava pronto, sabia que dois comensais tomavam conta da porta, pegou o jarro de prata que estava na mesinha de cabeceira da sua cama.

Jogou-o com força contra a porta causando um pequeno barulho, o suficiente para chamar a atenção do dois.

Harry estuporou os dois, um em seguida do outro, um em seguida do outro, com rapidez pegou a capa de um deles e a vestiu, saiu pelo corredor com passos lentos e os mais silenciosos possíveis.

Ao chegar na escada desceu degrau após degrau na ponta dos pés, ao longe ouvia barulho de musica e vozes que conversavam animadamente.

Alcançou a porta de carvalho que dava acesso ao jardim, sem pensar duas vezes começou a correr em direção bosque, corria o quanto suas pernas agüentavam, quase às cegas, pois uma neblina encobria sua visão.

Continuou seguindo aquele caminho não soube quanto tempo, mas seus músculos ardiam e quase não conseguia respirar, caiu batendo os joelhos no chão, a respiração ofegante.

Reuniu o pouco de força que lhe restava e levantou-se chegando à entrada do bosque, queria chegar a sua ansiada liberdade.

Embrenhou-se na escuridão do bosque, tropeçando pelos troncos das arvores, uma espessa chuva começou a cair sobre seu corpo, dificultando mais ainda sua fuga, os raios rompiam o céu fazendo estrondos altos, deixando tudo mais assustador.

* * *

Potter estava demorando muito para descer, fazia tempos que havia mandado chamar-lhe e até o presente momento nada dele aparecer. 

Uma fúria começava a lhe invadir, se existia algo que mais lhe irritava era ser contrariado ainda mais daquela forma subiu as escadas e quando chegou no corredor avistou a porta aberta, mas a luz do quarto estava apagada.

Adentrou no cômodo e encontrou os dois comensais estirados no solo, e a túnica intacta sobre a cama, Potter havia escapado debaixo de seu nariz, isso não ficaria assim.

Retirou a varinha do bolso e com um menear fez um chamado a seus comensais mais fieis, comunicou a eles o ocorrido, incumbido a tarefa de ajudar-lhe a recapturar o grifinorio.

Não sabia ao certo, mas por instinto algo lhe dizia que caminho seguir, assim que o tivesse de volta em seus domínios o faria pagar pela audácia.

* * *

O suor descia por usa fronte misturando-se com as gotas da chuva que insistia em cair, o barulho de cada trovão fazia seu coração dar pulos, seus passos se tornavam cada vez mais lentos até que bateu contra algo. 

Ahh - gemeu alto pelo dor que havia lhe causado, colocou-se de pé às apalpadelas, pois não enxergava nada, a não ser um par de olhos cor de rubi que brilhavam cheios de fúria, sua cicatriz começara a queimar, um vertigem percorreu seu corpo.

- Você realmente achou que iria escapar Potter? – indagou com uma irritação evidente na voz - Lumos – pronunciou.

Harry pode ver seu rosto, apoiou-se sobre a arvore próxima, segurando-a com força, permaneceu em silencio, saiba que qualquer ação de sua parte poderia acarretar em algo muito pior, julgando pela dor que sentia em sua cicatriz, era melhor ficar quieto.

Acercou-se com total segurança sujeitando-o pelo braço, colando seu corpo junto ao dele, sussurrando com ira em seu ouvido – Você pagara pela ousadia.

Ahhh! – gemeu pela dor que a mão lhe ocasionava, começou a se debater na tentativa de se soltar, sentia que suas esperanças se desmoronavam uma após a outra, suas tentativas foram todas fracassadas, pois Voldemort o aprisionava cada vez mais forte entre seus braços.

Com uma mão cobriu seus olhos, quando as retirou o moço estava desmaiado em seus braços, pegou-o no colo, as formas do corpo dele se moldaram com as suas, Harry inconscientemente apoiou sua cabeça no peito do homem.

**TBC**

* * *

**N/A: Desculpem se houver algum erro!**

**Cecília**

Muito obrigado por ter comentado, espero que capitulo tenha lhe agradado mesmo com a demora rsrs.

Agente vai sempre tentando melhorar o que pode, como eu sempre digo nada pe perfeito. Agradeço novamente.

**Aledinha**

Bem o capitulo não esta tão grande assim, mas eu vou aumentando com o tempo rsrs. Obrigado por comentar XD, espero você tenha gostado.

**Drika**

Prontinho XD, está ai o capitulo, espero você tenha gostado, e continue acompanhando a fic .

**Nina Black Lupin**

Para mim o Harry nasceu para sofrer asuhashasuhuas, mas fique calma nem tudo está perdido rs.Pode ser que as coisas melhorem uu , bom obrigada por comentar p.

Beijinhos.

**milinha-potter**

Eu sou suspeito pra falar de H/T aushsauhauhshaus, acho que todo mundo já percebeu que eu sou viciado no shipper.

Eu adorei a parte que vc fala do Dray asuhasuhaush, eu tenho que concordar com vc, mas vamos ver se as coisas não mudam né.

Obrigada por comentar... Beijos.

**Polarres**

XD eu tbm sou adepto de Harry – quase todo mundo – asuhasuhas – principalmente o Tom-Cedric – Draco.

Acho que esse capitulo responder algumas questões XD. Eu fiz essa fic no intuito de fazer outras pessoas escrever fics do casal tbm.. pq eu gosto muito.

Beijos e obrigado por comentar.


	5. Obssession

**Titulo"**Obssession"

**Shipper: **Harry/Tom Harry? Tom?

**Autor:** Felipe Potter

**Classificação:** NC-17

**N/A:**Bom pessoas XD, milhões de anos luz depois eu venho aqui postar a minha fic rsrs.

Peço a todos vocês desculpas pela demora, mas eu fiquei esse tempo com um bloqueio danado, fora o tempo, troquei o horário na escola e tudo passou a ficar mais corrido, teve também o Senai que comecei a fazer e varias outras.

Mas não pensem que eu abandonei a fic, eu estava sem inspiração e nada do que eu escrevia valia muito a pena.

Peço desculpa novamente, e agradeço as reviews e o apoio de todos vocês.

Espero que compreendam.. Eu estou empolgado então acho que o capitulo novo sai logo.

**Beijos **

**Betas: Crisca-Chan e Luma **

**Harry Potter **e seus** personagens **são propriedade de** J.K. Rowling e Warner Broz **

* * *

**Capitulo 5 : Obssession **

Seu pai e Voldemort saíram do salão de baile, no mesmo momento que sua mãe fora conversar com sua tia Bellatriz.

Era a oportunidade perfeita para sair despercebido, ajeitou seus cabelos loiros e abriu um sorriso ao contemplar seu reflexo na janela.

A música de fundo se fundia com as vozes das pessoas que conversavam animadamente; umas bebendo e fumando, outras arriscando alguns passos na pista de dança, todos trajando roupas de gala impecáveis, com jóias e ares aristocráticos.

Saiu o mais discretamente possível percorrendo um longo caminho até o lugar desejado.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, tentando acostumar à visão de pouca luz do ambiente. Pôde distinguir entre as sombras, a figura de seu desejo, a pessoa por quem estava correndo todos os riscos.

Acercou-se mais, até tê-lo em sua frente.

-Pensei que não viria – ouviu a voz embargada.

Draco contemplou a face do homem de olhos cor de mel – Eu não faltaria ao nosso encontro - falou com um olhar malicioso.

O homem envolveu sua cintura puxando-o para si.

Iniciaram um beijo; a língua dele pressionava seus lábios pedindo passagem para explorá-los.

Draco gemeu diante das carícias de Rabastan; suas mãos deslizavam sinuosas, delineando o corpo de seu amante. Enquanto se entregavam ao prazer do beijo, caminharam ainda agarrados em direção à cama.

Sensualmente foi abrindo os botões de sua blusa, provocando-o, incitando-o a tocar-lhe. As mãos dele envolveram seu ombro, tocando sua pele fria, acariciando-a com movimentos leves. Sentiu a ponta da língua tocar seu pescoço, traçando um caminho úmido na direção de seus mamilos.

Mordia seus próprios lábios, sufocando gemidos. E enquanto se contorcia de prazer, sua calça foi tirada sem cuidado algum, um calor começava a invadi-lo, o suor descia por sua fronte.

Beijaram-se novamente. Desta vez, Draco dominou o beijo explorando cada rincão da boca de seu amante, enquanto sua mão deslizava por seu peito nu indo de encontro a sua ereção.

Introduziu com cuidado o membro dentro de sua boca, com a língua cortou a glande, fazendo-o gemer de prazer. Sentiu como a respiração dele se acelerava cada vez que tocava com mais volúpia a base de seu pênis.

Rabastan gemia loucamente, suas mãos se enredavam nos longos cabelos de Draco, tocando o ritmo.

Logo estava completamente nus, a excitação era tanta que falavam palavras esdrúxulas, deliravam; corpos suados, molhados pelo prazer.

O homem investiu contra o loiro, que empurrou o quadril em busca de um maior contato, deleitando-se com o ritmo que ele empregava, perdido nas sensações que ele lhe proporcionava.

Acabaram caindo um em cima do outro, cansados, comprazidos, abraçaram-se, beijando-se.

_**

* * *

**_

Caminhava com ele em seus braços, a respiração dele era lenta, acariciava a curvatura de seu pescoço. A chuva caia sobre os dois, os comensais o seguiam de volta a mansão. Harry parecia inquieto; mesmo inconsciente, podia ser sentido.

Sem pensar duas vezes, usou o feitiço Legilimens para poder ler a mente do grifinório.

Dentro da mente, começou a vasculhar o que deixava o garoto tão agitado, com tanto medo.

Deparou-se com uma cena que o deixou surpreso e extremamente enfadado.

Harry estava na cozinha da casa de seus tios trouxas, levava na mão um copo de água; Avistou o tio dele indo ao seu encontro e agarrando-o com brutalidade, colocando-o junto ao seu corpanzil.

Viu o homem arrastando-o, escada acima. Os seguiu. Naquele momento era apenas um espectador do que Harry passara naquela noite. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Subiu a escada olhando com extremo nojo o que o maldito homem fazia, tentava tocar a Harry... Seu Harry.

- Finite Incantatem - proferiu, acabando com o feitiço, não precisava continuar vendo aquela cena, já tinha todas as informações que precisava. Sabia agora perfeitamente o porquê de Harry se comportar daquela maneira.

Separou uma mecha dos cabelos negros que caia sobre a lendária cicatriz, tocando-a com cuidado, delineando com ponta dos dedos descendo em seguida pelo rosto, acariciando levemente as bochechas.

Conseguia entender tudo, as coisas estavam ligando-se umas as outras; era só uma questão de tempo até se tornar o novo senhor do mundo e Harry, bom, Harry seria o seu maior troféu, estaria a seu lado.

- Nott – chamou, e um vulto negro saiu do meio dos demais, andando agora a seu lado. - Quero que vá para Alfeneiros, você sabe o que fazer – afirmou, dirigindo-lhe uma mirada assassina, seus olhos brilharam carregados de ódio e vingança. – Lembre-se, não quero erros.

- Rodolfo – dirigiu-se a outro vulto negro. - traga os manuscritos achados no Egito, quero isso amanhã.

- Sim, meu senhor. – ouviu-se um estalo e o comensal havia aparatado.

Quando finalmente chegaram à mansão, subiu direto para o quarto de Harry. Com um feitiço limpou o corpo dele e o vestiu com a túnica que havia lhe presenteado; pegou com cuidado seu pulso direito, pousando a ponta de sua varinha sobre ele. Um raio de luz saiu dela, trançando um fio negro em seu pulso que se parecia com uma serpente, e ao final juntou-se a ela as iniciais TMR em negro.

Agora, ele não poderá mais fazer feitiços com varinha, muito menos sem ela, estava marcado, agora era propriedade sua. – pensou com um fino sorriso em seus lábios. – Era seu, e de um jeito ou de outro, Harry teria que aceitar sua nova realidade. Agora fazia parte de seu feudo e ninguém poderia tocá-lo, exceto ele.

Um estranho sentimento percorreu sua alma naquele momento, era como se já houvesse cometido aquele mesmo ato, como se soubesse que iria fazer aquilo, seu interior simplesmente lhe gritava isso.

Com um simples menear de mão, liberou Harry do feitiço e aguardou para ver qual seria a reação dele.

Despertou devagar, sua cabeça pesando toneladas. Sua mirada estava ofuscada.

Segundos depois, sua mente recordou de tudo; uma frustração lhe percorreu. Havia sido capturado e agora não teria outra chance, estava condenado.

Com um pouco de resignação, levantou-se da cama e constatou que estava vestindo a túnica que Tom lhe dera. Olhou em direção à porta e teve uma grande surpresa.

O senhor escuro estava lá, parado próximo da porta, com um sorriso pícaro.

– Você realmente achou que escaparia de mim, Harry? – sua voz saiu fria.

Permaneceu em silencio. Era o melhor a fazer, não queria piorar sua situação que já não era muito boa.

-Vejo que prefere ficar em silêncio. Você deve estar pensando que escapou do seu castigo, olhe seu pulso direito, Harry. – sorriu.

Puxou a manga da túnica e olhou com horror a marca que levava ali. Engoliu em seco, indignado, havia lhe marcado como um escravo, um animal. Agora era propriedade dele.

O último fio de esperança que alimentava seu coração, se extinguira naquele momento. Uma lágrima deslizou por seu rosto. Lembrou que Hermione já havia lhe falado sobre as marcas que os senhores de escravos usavam para mantê-los presos, os proibiam de fazer magia. Agora estava submisso a ele.

-Antes de sairmos, devo lhe entregar isso. – retirou de dentro das vestes negras um envelope – Isto lhe pertence – acercou-se a ele e lhe entregou o envelope.

Harry pegou o envelope com os dedos trêmulos, de quem poderia ser aquela carta? – encarou Tom com uma mirada confusa, esquecendo-se completamente de tudo que queria dizê-lo.

Abriu o envelope com cuidado e constatou pelo capricho da letra que era de Hermione. Seu coração deu um salto, não estava tão sozinho, ao menos a amiga se lembrava dele.

Perguntava-se como aquela carta chegara ali – e começou a ler, absorvendo cada palavra que ela trazia, como se assim pudesse extinguir a saudade que sentia da amiga.

Harry,

Estamos muito preocupados com você.

Sinto sua falta, amigo, por que você fugiu? Queremos que você volte, não importa o que tenha acontecido.

Beijos,

Mione

Seus lábios tremiam, tentando não parecer tão frágil na frente dele; mas a vontade de chorar foi maior. Derrubando a barreira de auto-suficiência que tentava mostrar, as lágrimas desceram cristalinas por sua fronte, molhando a carta em sua mão ainda trêmula.

Seu plano se encaminhava perfeitamente bem. Harry estava mais do que abalado, não tentaria mais fugir, não agora que todas suas chances eram nulas, não agora que ele se tornara o tesouro mais valioso sob aquele teto. Harry, dentro de pouco tempo, seria seu e nada poderia mudar isso – sorriu discretamente.

Harry largou-se sobre a cama, chorando copiosamente, esquecendo-se completamente da presença do senhor escuro.

Respirou fundo, tentando parar de chorar. Será que voltaria a rever seus amigos? Seu padrinho? – pensou, amargurado, quando finalmente parou de chorar.

Algo lhe passou por sua mente desesperada, sem esperanças, não hesitou em perguntar ao homem.

– Porque não me mata de uma vez?

- Você é a minha mais valiosa posse, Harry. – respondeu sério, acercando-se a ele devagar.

- O que você quer de mim? – sua voz saiu trêmula, um pouco insegura, talvez pelo medo da resposta que receberia.

- Quero que se una a mim. – falou impassível, avançando mais em sua direção ficando frente ao menor, que tinha um olhar atônito.

Vacilou um pouco antes de responder, reuniu força para se opor a ele.

– Sabe perfeitamente que nunca me uniria a você. – afirmou com objeção.

- Não seja tolo, Harry. – contrapôs-se. – Poderia facilmente obrigar-lhe. – acrescentou, abaixando-se, ficando face a face com o garoto; encarando-o com firmeza.

Não conseguia entender o que ele queria dele, o que queria dizer em se unir a ele, mas, de qualquer forma, não se uniria a Tom.

Sentiu as mãos dele segurarem forte seus braços, tombando-o em seguida sobre a cama.

Os lábios úmidos de Tom pressionavam os seus, para que se entregasse ao beijo; tentando derrubar suas barreiras internas, e logo conseguiu, Harry abriu passagem para que ele lhe explorasse a boca.

Entregou-se às sensações daqueles sublimes beijos, daquela cálida carícia. Do calor do corpo dele junto ao seu tocando o fino lençol. Seu corpo relaxou com a descarga de tensão e agora as mãos dele não lhe prendiam mais sobre a cama, agora elas lhe acariciavam o corpo com ânsia.

Naquele momento se esquecera de quem era, e principalmente de quem era o homem que o beijava. O toque era tão cálido, o beijo era tão surreal que não conseguia distinguir nada, achava que tudo era um sonho.

Tom tocou suas bochechas, ainda marcadas pelas lágrimas, com seu polegar direito, acariciando de leve a pele macia. O cheiro que Harry desprendia e lhe embriagava. O garoto mantinha os belos olhos verdes fechados, seu rosto estava ruborizado.

Aquela cena fez com que ele sorrisse; pela primeira vez um sorriso cristalino se formou em seus lábios. Levantou-se, arrumando sua roupa que estava um pouco amassada, parou e ficou observando-o por uns segundos até olhar em direção a porta e lembrar-se do baile.

Harry finalmente abriu os olhos percebendo que tudo era real, e foi como se um balde de água fria recaísse sobre seu corpo.

O que estava fazendo? Mirou a Tom, que o olhava com interesse, e pôde ver em sua face um sorriso cristalino. Não pôde deixar de olhar os lábios um pouco inchados pelo beijo.

Colocou-se em pé, arrumando rapidamente sua túnica. A confusão estava instalada em sua cabeça, não conseguia raciocinar direito sobre o que era certo e errado, não sabia o que deveria fazer. Sentia seu coração pulsando forte. Vergonha era a palavra certa para definir seu estado.

Tom acercou-se a ele e segurou-o pelo pulso, e a pele dele ficou em direto contato com a sua.

Ficaram muito próximos novamente e Harry voltou a estremecer, o cheiro de baunilha se fez patente e não conseguia evitar não olhar para a boca do homem. O rubor tomou conta de seu rosto novamente.

Harry mirou a mão do homem e avistou uma aliança de prata em sua mão direita. Voltou sua mirada para ele, ainda mais confuso do que já estava; não conseguia compreender mais nada.

Tom Riddle era noivo desde quando? – indagou-se, sentindo logo em seguida uma pequena pontada no estômago.

A pressão aumentou em seu pulso e então a voz dele saiu, retirando-lhe de seus pensamentos.

– É hora de descer – ordenou friamente, puxando-lhe em direção à porta, fechando-a com um baque surdo.

* * *

Seu cabelo estava todo desgrenhado, sua roupa abarrotada, e ainda podia sentir as mãos dele sobre seu corpo.

Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, as lembranças dos últimos momentos eram fortes demais. Para sua infelicidade, encontrou seu pai no corredor que o levaria de volta ao salão de baile.

- O que você faz aqui, Draco? Olha seu estado! – disse seu pai com um olhar reprovador. – Sabe muito bem que eu não quero esses encontros. – completou rispidamente, apertando firmemente o braço dele, – É melhor você se arrumar, mocinho.

_**

* * *

**_

Adentram pelo umbral do salão, todas as cabeças se viraram para contemplarem Lord Voldemort e, ao lado dele, o menino dourado.

Harry olhou tudo a sua volta, espantando. Nunca em sua vida vira um lugar tão luxuoso, tão ricamente decorado; a música ressoava no lugar.

No momento seguinte, a música parou com a chegada do Dark Lord e todos os olhares do salão pousaram nos dois.

Tom podia sentir a tensão de Harry, talvez fosse por causa do beijo – sorriu ao lembrar do quanto era doce os lábios do jovem, mas aquele não era o momento certo para se pensar naquilo – segurou com firmeza o braço dele e avançou salão adentro.

Caminhou juntamente com o homem. Não sabia o que sentia no momento, era um misto de medo, angústia e acima de tudo, confusão, por tudo que acontecera e principalmente pelo que ainda estava por vir.

Um leve tremor em seu braço fez com que saísse de seus devaneios, já estava quase amortecido de tanta força que Tom empregava em seu braço.

– Você está me machucando. – sua voz saiu fraca, enquanto mantinha sua cabeça baixa.

Tom na mesma hora diminuiu a pressão do aperto, soltando-o em seguida.

– Tenho algo a fazer, é melhor se comportar. – falou rispidamente, deixando-o sozinho.

Viu-o caminhar com passos decididos em direção aos Malfoy's. Não gostara de ficar ali sozinho; as pessoas à volta olhavam-no, algumas com olhares hostis, outras intrigadas pela sua presença. Encarou a todos com burla. Surpreendeu-se quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome em parsel, ainda mais seu nome de batismo.

- Harry. – ouviu novamente, procurando por todo o salão quem lhe chamava.

- Aqui em baixo - abaixou a mirada e pode ver uma serpente negra. Assustado e surpreso, deu dois passos para trás.

- Nagini? – perguntou intrigado e, principalmente, desconfiado.

- Quem mais poderia ser? – sibilou em um tom zombador.

- E o que você quer comigo? – perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Bem, não achei certo Tom lhe deixar aqui sozinho... Sem proteção. – aproximou-se dele, enrolando-se em suas pernas.

- Mas... – tentou contestar, mas foi em vão.

- Eu sei que não tem motivos para confiar em mim, mas tenho que ficar aqui.

- Ok! Ok! – se deu por vencido. A serpente subiu até seus ombros, envolvendo-se neles.

- Quero algo pra beber. – disse, sentindo a garganta seca.

- Tem bebidas do outro lado. – apontou com a cabeça a extremidade vazia do salão.

Marchou em direção à mesa com as bebidas. Ao chegar pegou um cálice prateado e o encheu com suco de abóbora. Tomou o conteúdo com um gole só, encheu mais uma vez o cálice e tomou apenas um pequeno sorvo do refresco.

-Não sabia que os escravos podiam vir à festa. - ouviu a voz fria e sarcástica de Draco Malfoy.

Harry ia lhe responder, mas Nagini o impediu.

– Será que você não percebeu que Draco só quer provocar-lhe? Aqui não é lugar para isso Harry, ignore-o.

Assentiu com a cabeça.

– Cai fora, Malfoy. – soltou um muxoxo alto, mordendo os lábios para não cometer nenhuma besteira quando o loiro finalmente foi embora, não sem antes lhe lançar um olhar indignado.

Voltou sua atenção ao homem de olhos vermelhos. Ele conversava com Lucius Malfoy e parecia prestar bastante atenção no que o comensal falava. Olhou para a mão dele e viu novamente a aliança de prata brilhar.

Nagini desceu de seus ombros, voltando novamente para o chão, seus olhos recaíram sobre o homem, reparando minuciosamente em cada detalhe de sua feição, desde de sua boca até as mechas negras que lhe caiam sensualmente sobre a fronte.

Um calor conhecido começou a percorrer seu corpo, o mesmo calor que lhe invadira quando o corpo do outro tocara o seu.

Não podia mais negar que ele era um belo homem – "mas espere um momento, desde de quando Voldemort podia ser considerado belo?" – pensou, meio azorado, prendendo a respiração.

Virou-se de frente para a mesa, apoiando as mãos sobre ela, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos sórdidos e proibidos.

Uma música lenta começou tocar e fez com que se arrepiasse.

Sentiu uma mão forte segurar-lhe pela cintura, a respiração quente tocou a curvatura de seu pescoço, e o cheiro de menta se fez patente novamente.

- Concede-me o prazer desta dança? – pediu o homem ao pé de seu ouvido, com a voz rouca.

Harry pensou em não aceitar, mas quando se deu conta, já estava sendo conduzido diretamente para a pista de dança.

Usted se me llevó la vida

y el alma entera

y se a clavado aquí en mis huesos

el dolor con esta angustia y ésta pena

Tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele era mais forte e estava determinando a continuar com a dança.

Deixou-se levar pelo ritmo da música, embriagado pelo cheiro e o toque cálido dos dedos dele sobre sua pele fina.

Sua mão segurava firme a cintura do menor. Os olhos verdes brilhavam de uma maneira envergonhada, podia-se ver em seu rosto um leve rubor. Colou ainda mais seu corpo junto ao dele, enquanto faziam um pequeno movimento.

Usted

No sabe que se siente perder

No sabe que se siente caer y caer

en un abismo profundo y sin fé

Agora não conseguia mais conter seus sentimentos, estava realmente entregue aos encantos daquele maldito sonserino.

Ruborizou-se ao sentir o desejo de beijar-lhe novamente, de sentir os lábios dele sugarem com ânsia os seus, até que não tivessem mais ar. Cerrou seus olhos, deixando-se conduzir por ele. Encostou sua cabeça sobre seu peito, viajava ao som da melodia.

Usted se me llevó la vida

y aquí me tiene

como una roca que el océano golpea

aquí ahi está pero no siente

Sentiu um estanho frio na barriga, como se seu corpo flutuasse. Parecia que era uma pluma solta ao ar. Abriu vagarosamente os olhos e se viu há alguns metros do chão, segurado firmemente por Tom, que sorria maliciosamente.

Voltou-se para os olhos do homem, que estranhamente não estavam mais vermelhos, e sim dourados, dourados como o ouro. Eram estranhos, aqueles olhos tão cheios de brilho, completamente diferente dos vermelhos frios.

Usted

no sabe lo importante que fué

no sabe que su ausencia fue un trago de hiel

que se ha quedado clavado en mi piel

Talvez fosse a hora de admitir a si mesmo que alguma coisa ali estava errada, queria que o tempo parasse naquele momento para que tudo aquilo fosse eternizado; aquela sensação prazerosa que transbordava de si, de tanta que era sua emoção.

Usted no sabe

lo que es el amor

y el miedo que causa

la desolación

Sua mirada se perdeu no profundo dos olhos dourados. Sentiu-se enjoado, tudo girava; agora só via borrões, não ouvia mais a música, não sentia mais os braços de Tom rodeando sua cintura. Tudo foi tomado pela escuridão. Piscou varias vezes, uma voz começou a ecoar em sua cabeça. – Chegou a hora. – ouviu os sussurros vindo do escuro. Virou a cabeça procurando algo, alguém. Avançou alguns passos adiante, e pôde ver um pequeno fio tênue de luz. Era uma porta, a luz entrava pelo buraco da fechadura. Seu coração começou a palpitar forte à medida que se aproximava da maçaneta dourada. Abriu a porta e pôde ver com muita dificuldade um casal ao centro do outro quarto. O garoto menor com uma longa melena negra, solta e desgrenhada, o outro o abraçava de maneira protetora e sensual, sua pele era alva e o cabelo curto também negro caia-lhe sobre a fronte. Não conseguia enxergar o rosto de nenhum dos dois, a luz era pouca; o casal estava no centro do quarto, dentro de um circulo com símbolos egípcios. Uma serpente naja dava voltas em torno do circulo, que emitia um brilho, ora verde, ora vermelho. Ouvia-se uma espécie de mantra, a serpente repetia sem parar, enquanto os dois se beijavam. Ela estava abençoando aquela união proibida, pedia aos Deuses a proteção divina ao faraó e ao seu inimigo, que agora eram amantes, abençoados por Rá e Isis, pelo Sol e a Lua, pela água e o fogo. Os opostos haviam se unido, suas almas estavam fundidas e, uma vez unidas, jamais poderiam separá-las. Sentiu sua consciência esvair-se, tudo voltara a ficar negro, tudo tomado pela escuridão, tudo em absoluto silêncio.

Usted no sabe

que daño causó

como ha destrozado

a éste corazón

que tan sólo palpitaba

con el sonido de su voz

con el sonido de su voz - Harry. – chamou Tom, sacando-o de seu transe. Piscou varias vezes até seus olhos voltarem ao normal. - Que diabos está acontecendo comigo? – indagou-se, apartando-se do dark lord, quando a música finalmente acabou. Algo puxou a barra de sua túnica, abaixou o olhar e pôde ver o elfo colocando em sua mão uma taça prateada.

– Meus queridos convidados, brindemos a Harry Potter, o menino que mataria Lord Voldemort. – o salão explodiu em risadas.

Sentiu suas bochechas queimarem, o sangue corria quente por suas veias, o barulho daquelas risadas lhe enchiam a cabeça.

Descontrolou-se, não permitiria que aqueles malditos rissem assim. Jogou em direção de Tom o cálice que estava em sua mão, derramando todo o conteúdo sobre ele.

O salão ficou em silêncio, um silêncio denso. Todos estavam tensos, Harry tremia e suava frio.

Os olhos de Tom centelharam, vermelhos. Harry engoliu seco, e fechou os olhos quando sentiu a mão do homem vir em direção à sua face. Acertou o golpe que fez o menor cair ao chão, sua mão tremia de raiva pelo atrevimento do menino. Levantou-se sentindo o rosto arder, tudo estranhamente rodava. Com dificuldade, colocou-se de pé para desafiar ao Lord mais uma vez. Desferiu outro tapa contra o garoto que foi parar no chão novamente, abaixou-se e o pegou pelo braço, arrastando-o em direção à porta do salão sem nenhum cuidado. A cicatriz lhe doía, deixando-o mareado; sua cabeça parecia que explodiria, e pela pele alva de seu rosto, deslizava um filete de sangue. Foi arrojado contra o chão de sua habitação, soltou apensar um arquejo, curvando-se com a forte dor nas costelas. O medo começou a tomar conta de si. Quando se viu trancando com o dark lord naquele quarto, arrastou-se até a parede mais próxima, encostando seu corpo contra ela em uma tentativa torpe de se defender de um possível ataque dele. Avançou com toda segurança contra Harry, que tentou se defender com as mãos, mas seu ataque foi efetivo. Aferrou-lhe entre seus braços, e com os lábios sugou a pele desprotegida do pescoço do garoto. O cheiro inebriante só fez com que aumentasse o ritmo de suas investidas. Com o corpo apertava-o contra a parede, e com as mãos rasgou a túnica que havia lhe presenteado. Mordiscou seus ombros, cravando os dentes e deixando uma marca, que logo começou a sangrar. Não conseguiu conter um gemido e soltou um grito alto quando sentiu os dentes dele penetrarem sua pele. As lágrimas começaram a descer por seu rosto. Sentiu-se ainda mais débil. Seus lábios foram capturados e Tom explorou sua boca com avidez. Carregou-o para a cama sem deixar chances de escape; desceu pelo peito dele, sugando e mordiscando cada centímetro de pele que se encontrava a seu alcance. Arrancou o que sobrou da túnica, deixando o garoto só com uma cueca boxer. Assustado e amedrontado pelos atos do Dark Lord, suplicou quando percebeu quais eram as intenções do homem. - Por favor, senhor, pare! – pediu com a voz trêmula e com o olhar cheio de pânico. 

**TBC **

**Musica :** Usted se me llevó la vida (Você que me levou a vida). **Alexandre Pires **

Você pode encontrar a tradução da musica toda no site v a g u l m e . c o m . b r

**Agradecimentos **

**A Crisca e a Luma pela betagem e toda ajuda com o capitulo, e todo apoio. Amo vocês XD. Beijos. **

**Dinha Inna, por comentar, por me ajudar em tudo que é possível , por apoiar e muitas outras coisas. Beijunda, chero e amasso totosa. Te amo. **

**Polarres **

Primeiramente obrigado por comentar XD.

Fico feliz por você estar gostando da fic, bom lemon vai ter sim.

Bom se agente for analizar o Harry já está pagando.

Ah eu adoro esses dois juntos então uma hora eles acabam se acertando.

Beijos.

**Mathew Potter Malfoy **

Obrigada por comentar, bom eu sei que eu demorei para atualizar, mas foi como eu expliquei lá em cima estava totalmente sem inspiração.

Ah o Harry é um coitado, mas as coisas vão mudar um pouco para ele agora.

**Aledinha **

Bom, obrigada pela review xD, bom esse aqui esta maior que o anterior rsrs.

Beijos

**Nina Black Lupin **

Bom você tem uma certa razão o Tom não seria capaz de machucar o Harry seriamente, mas não sei se ele um pouco fora si seria capaz de fazer... Então o Harry pode acabar se dando muito mal mesmo.

E me atrevo a dizer quem sabe os dois não se acertem pela convivência não é? rsrs.

Beijos, obrigada pela força .

**Hermione Seixas **

Obrigada pelo comentário, não esquece te amo-te , se cuida.

Beijos.

**Cecília **

Que bom que você está gostando, eu realmente me sinto um pouco inseguro em relação ao que escrevo.

Peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar, mas sem inspiração eu não conseguia escrever nada que realmente prestasse.

Eu adoro o shipper então eu tento dar o meu melhor.

**Patty Potter **

Rrsrs as aparências enganam rs, mas eu vou defender o Harry ele merece uma chance de ser feliz. Mas ele não entende que pode ser feliz ao lado de Tom. Bom ele pode descobrir isso.

Vamos dar tempo aos dois. Eh não pense que o Tom é um ser bonzinho não, não esqueça que ele ainda é o Dark Lord.

Beijos.

**Srta Ma la foy **

Eu gosto muito mesmo do shipper, foi por gostar tanto que acabei resolvendo escrever essa fiction.

Bom o Harry descobriu eh agora ele vai sofrer algumas conseqüências por conta de seu descontrole.

Quanto ao Valter... logo você saberá risada maléfica

Bom eu não queria matar o Sirius, embora ele tenha um papel importante no comportamento do Harry, e no desenrolar da fic também. Obrigada pelo apoio e por comentar .

Beijos

**Regulus Black **

Oie, eu lhe agradeço por ler as duas fictions xD.

Quanto a Tom chamar Harry de pequeno é realmente lindo -, imaginar a cena é muito bom, eu particularmente gosto muito quanto o Tom o trata assim, Anjo também.

Ele teve o castigo sim, se rola um sentimento rs, os dois que não tem vergonha na cara de assumir o relacionamento (Eu sou doido rs) mas tem empecilhos também né..

O Tom descobriu agora o Valter... vai pagar de alguma forma.

Obrigada por comentar.

Beijos

**Ana K13 Poste **

Olá , muito obrigada por comentar xD.

Beijos.

**Gaby.M.Black **

Eu espero que você ainda esteja viva rsrs, eu espero que este capitulo supra sua necessidade.

Bom, brincadeiras a partes eu lhe agradeço por comentar.

Eu só não atualizei antes, pois estava realmente se inspiração alguma.

Beijos .

**N/A: E para quem esta acompanhando a fic without you eu to escrevendo o novo capitulo também. **

**Beijos a todos e obrigado por tudo. **


End file.
